The Bad Things About Life
by necromancer girl
Summary: Brittany Salvatore ends up in forks trying to get away from her brothers when she meets the cullen clan along with nico diangelo a half blood. Romance brittany/nico
1. Chapter 1

I was getting out of the car I had every eye on me. But most of them probably didn't expect an original vampire to show up at their school. Well I guess I'll explain who I am. My name is Brittany Salvatore, sister to Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I've been wandering the earth lonely for the past 200 years. I came upon Forks Washington I made a man and his ex wife believe I was their child Brittany Myers who is the exact opposite of who I am. Sorry but I was raised by Damon when I was a child I got sick and tired of how I was being treated by my father so I killed him this was when my brothers were dead and vampires.

My brother Damon came back to torment our father for treating him bad but came back to find me a 17 year old girl his half-sister covered in his father's blood standing over him with a bloody knife clenched in her right hand. I feed off of humans but do not kill them though I'm not that heartless. Well anyway I started walking to the office of the school while pulling my sunglasses over my eyes scoping out the school for my next victim. Then I saw them. There were seven homemade vampires.

A couple was a short pixie girl holding hands with a tall blonde guy with scares all over his face. The next couple was a beautiful blonde goddess who would lower any girl's self esteem who was holding hands with a big muscular guy with dark hair. The last couple was a girl with beautiful brown wavy hair and she was holding hands with a boy who had bronze messy hair. The last boy was dress in all black with a leather jacket like me but I was wear leather high heel boots. He had the most handsome features with dark hair. I looked at all their eyes and saw they were a golden color. Vegetarian homemade vamps.

I quickly walked into the office without being notice by the vamps. I walked up to the secretary and pulled my sunglasses on top of my head. "Hello Mrs. Cope." I said looking at the name tag on the desk. "My Name is Brittany Myers."

"Oh that's right you're the Myers' daughter who came to live with them instead of going to that boarding school across the world." She quickly replied.

"Yeah well I would like my schedule so I can get to my class please." I said compelling her a little. She nodded quickly while handing me my schedule and a slip to have all my teachers sign. I said thank you as fast as I could before walking out the door pulling down my sunglasses toward my first period class French.

When I walked into the classroom the teacher had already started her lesson. She glared a little but none of the less took the slip to sign it before pointing to a seat in the back of the room next to the pixie homemade vampire girl who I saw earlier in the parking lot.

I quickly made my way across the class room to my seat as quietly as I could while still being ogled by the guys and getting hateful glares from the girls except from the pixie. As soon as I sat down in my seat she said "Hi I'm Alice my family and I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with us?"

"I guess but I'm not much of a friend's person." I said trying not to get my identity revealed. It was several minutes since I sat in my seat when I saw Alice get a blank look in her eyes before jumping up and down, so fast only a vampire would have caught it, in excitement. I tried to look into her mind to see why but she kept on bouncing in excitement but she was singing I'm a Barbie girl in her head like someone she knew could read minds. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a mind reader in their coven.

When I was still trying to decipher her thoughts the bell rang. Quickly I was through the door in a flash. The rest of my classes before lunch were boring no one in Alice's family was in them so I couldn't taught them. When it was time for lunch I went to my car to grave a blood bag and drain it before anyone saw. Then I went into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of food consisting a plate of salad and a soda. Oh how I wished I had brought some Brandi with me like Damon does.

When I was finish paying I walked into the area with the tables before I saw Alice standing up and waving her arms like crazy while yelling my name. I made a nod in her direction telling her I notice and began walking toward them. Once I got there I said "Hey Alice what's up?" praying they didn't smell the blood off of me.

"Oh nothing really. Why don't you have a seat?" I nodded quietly before sitting in the seat waiting for her to introduce her family. "Okay well this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Nico." She introduced them in the exact order I saw them in the parking lot earlier that morning.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." I said while nodding at each one of them. They nodded back besides Rosalie who just glared at me. What did I do to her? It took all of my restraint to stop myself from yelling at her or worse attack her. Well she deserves it I thought.

"So why did you move back here from your boarding school?" Alice asked in hope that we could have a conversation.

"I moved back because I got expelled for kicking a dumb blondes ass." I said purposely. The actual reason I moved here was because I was bored and heard a lot about this very small town. Once Rosalie processed my words she hissed. I smirked when I heard her hiss. It was so low that I barley caught it. Everyone else was looking at me like I was insaning. "What I never said I was nice the girl got in my face so I kind of made her hit me with my words than I hit her back full force. So technically it wasn't my fault."

While my distraction was working I quickly looked inside Alice's mind and tried to find out why she was so happy this morning. Then I saw it, it was a vision of Nico and me kissing inside of my bedroom. What the heck? I quickly went out of her mind when I saw she was going to ask me something.

"So you really…" she started when she was interrupted by my phone ringing. I quickly pulled out my phone and saw it was Lexi. What did she want? I got out of my seat while picking up my backpack with my tray.

"I'm sorry but, I have to take this call." I said before walking away dumping my tray before I made my way out the door of the cafeteria and into the edges of the woods. "Hello." I answered it.

"Hey Brit, how's it going?" Lexi replied.

"Oh nothing just ran into a bunch of homemade vampires and why did you call I'm in the middle of school?" I answered.

"I called because I thought you might want to know I told your brothers where you are and they are on their way there and really close I might add." She replied. When she was done talking I was pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay it's like they don't know that I almost killed Katherine a couple of decades ago, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I kind of told Damon." She replied softly.

"What?" I yelled right when the bell rang signaling I had to go to my next class. "You know what I'll just deal with this later I got to get to class. Bye." I said not even waiting for her to answer before ending the call. I started walking to my next class when I saw a shadow move. Huh I wonder what that was oh well I got to get to class.

As soon as I got to class I realized I had biology with Nico also the only seat left was right next him. Wow this is so not helping me resist him because of the vision. Oh well, I walked to the teacher he signed my slip quickly and pointed to the seat next to Nico. I walked soundlessly toward my seat and sat down. As soon as he smelled my scent his head snapped up.

"Your Alice's new friend Brittany, right?" he asked.

"No, my name is Alexandra the third!" I said with sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Ha-ha well my name is Nico." He replied while putting out a hand for me to shake. I hesitantly shook his hand with my own as soon as our skin touched an electrical spark following through us. The spark went away as fast as it came. I looked down and saw Nico had pulled his hand away. For the rest of the period he ignored me. Fine if he wants it that way then I guess I just have to beat him at his own game.

I must of been out of it because I could barely register the bell had rung. I quickly got out of my seat and out the door before everyone else. All I had left was English. As soon as I stepped in the class room I smelt one of the vampires. I turned and looked up and saw Bella. Bella seemed to be one of the truly nice people that you can't get mad at so I knew she and I can become really great friends.

I quickly got the teacher to sign my slip and she told me to go sit by Bella. I did as I was told and went to sit down next to Bella. "Hi Brittany I hope you didn't get to much trouble with Nico." She said as soon as I sat down.

"Well I don't think Nico really likes me." I told her honestly. Wait since when was I honest.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Well when Nico and I shook hands I felt a spark and he ripped his hand out of mine and ignored me for the rest of the period." I replied.

"Oh I see. Well he'll come around." Bella said right before the teacher called the class together. For the rest of the class period I was thinking about why Nico was ignoring me along with Alice's vision. When the bell rang I quickly told Bella by and headed to my locker to put all my thinks away.

After I went to my locker I made my way to the parking lot and saw Lexi leaning up against my car. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cullens looking at me. I made my way to my car as quickly as possible while still acting human. When I got there I sent a glare to Lexi who gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"How much time do we have until my brothers get here?" I asked angrily while getting into my car and Lexi following my example.

"Probably not that long I tried to delay them as long as possible. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to tell them but Damon threaten to kill me so he could get the founder's council of his back so I just told him and I really don't know." Lexi rambled.

"It's okay Lexi as long as they don't try anything stupid it should be fine." I told her truthfully. I quickly started the car and speed my way home all under the eye's of the Cullens.


	2. Authors note please read

Sorry everyone for not updating like I said I would I had a tough summer I had summer school PE and then I got sick then I had to have emergency surgery and now I'm starting my junior year of high school so give me a couple of weeks to have everything slow down and then I will regularly updated my stories every other week. As I said before I'm so sorry I will try to update soon thank you to everyone who added me to story/author alerts also favorite story/author and reviewed my story I like to read them and I really don't mind criticism because it helps me develop into a better writer. Thank you everyone for your patience and I will start updating and writing soon.

Sincerely,

necromancergirl


End file.
